In commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,909, which issued on Aug. 31, 1999, applicants herein disclose a so-called "seal" comprising a one-piece body having first and second members closable one upon the other and thereupon defining first and second outer seal walls and a tail peripherally continuous with at least one of the first and second members at a third seal wall and having a hook at a free end thereof. The seal body defines a detent opening into the third outer seal wall for retentive reception of the tail hook interiorly of the seal. Seals of such general type are shown in Mainetti U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,055.
In contrast to such known seals, in the seal of the '909 patent, applicants provide a seal recess and dispose an EAS (electronic article surveillance) marker in the seal recess to be secured between the first and second outer seal walls upon closure of said first and second members. The EAS marker is a flat element, produced and sold by Sensormatic Electronics Corporation. If the EAS marker is not deactivated, such as at the checkout counter of a facility, an EAS surveillance system situated at an exit of the facility detects such non-deactivation and suitably alerts facility personnel to the possibility of a fraudulent act of shoplifting occurring.